A DISGUSTING KISS
by minah14
Summary: HELLO PEOPLE!THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BE POLITE! WHAT CAN HAPPEN IN A JUNGLE?MANY THINGS! BUT CAN YOU FIND YOUR LOVER THERE?LET'S FIND OUT! THIS IS THE STORY OF HOW BREN FINDS HIS LOVE! I HAVE ALSO A LOT OF JINJAXBEYAL!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! I'M GOING TO WRITE ABOUT CORE TECH'S LOVERS!THE FIRST ONE IS …. !BREN!SOO...LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Team core tech was heading into jeredy's lab!He want them for a special mision!  
He didn't tell much about it!But he wanted them quickly!

But first they had to pass from a dangerous jungle!

"Do we have to do it?" said Bren, "we have to" said the leader of the team Chase Suno!

"Ohh!Come on glasses don't be so afraid"said as usually Dax, "I'm not afraid I just say that it's too dangerous for us to go there especially for Jinja cause she's a girl" when Jinja heard that she got furious,actually she went to hit him,but Beyal held her back! "Also..."said Bren and Jinja looked him more angrier than before, "Jeredy said not to use our monsunos,because then STORM will find us...I don't think we can make it" "My friend Bren if destiny want us to live more we will!So don't be afraid!"said Beyal with a smile on his face "ohh!Beyal!you're so sweet but I don't think that everything you said will help him change his mind" said Jinja smiling at her monk! "ohh...I see.."said Beyal with a disapointing face "sorry Bren"!

"Shut up already!That's the only way we can go to the lab" said Dax. "ok team core tech are you ready?" said Chase to his team "READY"said Beyal and Jinja but Bren was just looking at the ground with a sad face.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

After a few steps Jinja saw a spider and started screaming. Fortunately Beyal grabbed her and hugged her tight but she kept screaming "Ahhhhh! look at it! it's huge and hairy!"said Jinja with a face full of disgust! "Don't worry Jinja, it won't hurt you!" said Beyal "look how small it is" and he grabbed the spider and showd it to her but she kept screaming and she also hugged him more tight! "that's what I was talking about"said Bren with the face 'I was right' !

"Ohh,come on Bren everyone is afraid of something"said Beyal and he was also putting the spider on the ground "Bye bye little spider...sorry for the noise". "I didn't mean that"said Bren "I meant that no one is afraid of stupid things", "Ha! look who's talking! the one that is afraid of the little frogs"said Dax, "What? I'm not afraid of the frogs!"said Bren "Oh!B!Don't you remember?"

said Jinja with a smilly face "Whaaaattt? noooo!" "Don't you rememberehwn we were trying to find chase and beyal?" "mmm!yeah ! Now I remember but I gave you the idea to kiss Beyal your future husband and make him to come in planet earth"said Bren and then beyal and jinja blushed like tomatoes "Yeah then"said Dax with an angry tone "You know glasses if you kiss a frog it may take the form of a princess" "Haha!Don't try to fool me" said Bren "His right" said Chase and everyone was surprised because he hasn't spoken for a long time "It worked with Jinja and Beyal why can't it work with the frog?"

"Why don't we find a frog and then we'll try?ok?"said Dax "OK" said the rest of the team

"what?no! i'm not going to kiss a frog!"said Bren with a panic face.

But they didn't hear him and they continued searching...

So what do you think?please let me know because i'm new here! ^.^

Also sorry for the grammar mistakes but I'm not from england or america!

And I don't own monsuno!

Byeee!love you!

minah14


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people!I know that I'm kinda late (beacause I thought that my story was awful)but now I'm here and I'm going to continue this story!**

**I want to thank 1)****Vulpix's Fire**** 2) JinxGirl25** **and 3)** **Skyfallfirepheonix** **. I was very surprised from your ,thank you!**

**I don't own Monsuno.**

**Enjoy:**

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Ok glasses here's your princess"said Dax holding a little frog.

"I thought that Jinja was a princess" said Beyal.

Everyone burst into layghter exept Beyal who was very confused.

"Ok stop layghing that's not funny" said Jinja who was very angry.

"Beyal there can be a lot of princess on the world not only one"said Chase holding his layghter back.

"Now let's go to Bren's princess" said Dax and then he looked to Bren but he couldn't find him.

"Where did he go?" said Jinja with a worrying look in her face.

"I found him"said Chase who was going forward ti a giant tree.

"Come on Bren don't be scared"said Chase to his best friend.

"But I don't want to kiss a frog"said Bren still behind the tree.

"Come on glasses it won't hurt you"said Dax "and we won't tell any one you kissed a frog"said Jinja.

"Ok, I'll do it but you won't make fun of it?" said Bren who still did't want to do it.

"I swear Bren that I won't make fun of you and if any one does I'm going to hurt him" said Chase

"Ok,let's do it" said Bren. "With three" said Chase "One.." beyal took a deep breath "two..." Dax was looking the frog with an evil face "thr-".Suddently they heard a 'BOOM' and dust was up in the air. "What had just happened?"said Beyal in worry "where's Jinja?"

"Calm down Beyal here I am"said Jinja walking to her monk.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**So,what do you think it will happen?write me a review and tell me what you think!**

**See you soon!Happy holidays and Merry Christmas!**

**Bye Bye...minah14 (oh!and if you think it's small and you want bigger chapters tell me)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! How are you?**

**In this chapter you're gonna see the OC that Skyfallfirepheonix helped me to make(actually she gave me the name and the colours,I just made some changes!)So, thank you very much!**

**If you get disturbed by the moments of jinja and beyal please tell me!**

**Enjoy:**

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

"What had just happened?" said Chase who was getting up from the ground.

"I don't know" said Dax who was cleaning his clothes from the dust.

"Hey...!" said Jinja and everyone looked at her "Where's Bren?"

Then everyone looked lost Bren and they were very worryed about him.

"Someone took him away" said Beyal with a thinking face " Why do you say that?"said Jinja who was very confused by the word Beyal said " I don't think Bren could get away like that."said Beyal.

"Beyal is right. We must go find him."said Chase. " We must split up because we don't have much time my dad is waiting."

"Οkay" said the rest of the team "Dax you'll come with me and Beyal you'll go with Jinja,okay?"

"Okay".

After an hour:

"Beyal we're searching for hours and we hadn't found him yet"said Jinja with a disapointing look in her face.

"Don't worry Jinja we'll find." said Beyal with his soft voice.

"Did you hear something?" said Jinja walking faster.

"Jinja wait..." said Beyal following her.

"What's that?" said Jinja who now was in front of a giant and beautiful lake.

"It's beautiful"said Beyal who was fascinated.

"Hey...!Look over there!" said Jinja pointing across them.

They were two was a girl with blonde hair in a pony tail and blue eyes (I konw,i know!how can they see her eyes from that distance?),she was wearing a black t-shirt,red leggings and black all stars. The other one was a boy and he was laying down and he seemed kinda like...BREN!

Sooo...please tell me if you liked it!

Mery christmas to everyone!

Bye Bye...!minah14


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people ! Here I am! Sorry if you were waiting too long!But I am very lazy and I thought that you didn't like my story but then I saw that 152 people have watched my story ! And I was in shock! I want to thank you all !**

**Soooo...let's begin!**

"Ummm...Beyal? Do you think this is Bren?" said Jinja looking to Beyal.

"I think so... Do you want to go and find out?" said Beyal with his soft voice.

"Well...What if she has cores?" said Jinja with a worrying face.

"We've got cores too...What's the problem?" said Beyal who was very confused.

"Well...Jeredy said that we shouln't use our monsunos because Storm will find us" said Jinja.

"You're right...but maybe Bren is there and he needs our help ...we don't know that girl" said Beyal holding Jinjas hands and looking deeply in her eyes.

"Ok! Let's go" said Jinja and then she took a deep breath and she started walking.

After a few minutes they were behind the girl.

"What are you doing to Bren?" yelled Jinja.

The girl was very surprised and she stood up.

"Who's Bren?" said the girl with a low tone.

"This boy is Bren" said Beyal wanting to calm her down.

"Don't try to calm her Beyal..this girl tried to hurt Bren" said Jinja who was very angry.

"Jinja relax" said Beyal holding her shoulders and he continued " Can you please tell us who are you and what are you doing with Bren."

Jinja who was finally in peace said" Yeah! We're his driend and we want to know"

"Ok!My name is Sapphire and I'm just trying to go , when Bren tried to kiss the frog I was sitting in the tree that was behind then the bough that I was sitting broke and I fell on I took him because he was hurt and I wanted to take care of him" said the girl with her head down "will you please forgive"

Before Jinja could say 'NO' Beyal said "You have to apologize to Bren,not us"

"I think we must go find the others"said Beyal

"We can't let Bren with this girl... we don't now her" said Jinja looking to Beyal.

"You're right..let's stay here" said Beyal.

"Well,how is Bren?" said Jinja to Sapphire.

"He will wake in a few hours" said Sapphire.

"Ok! We'll wait" said Jinja.

"come on Beyal let's go sit in that tree!" said Jinja to Beyal.

"Ok!let's go" said Beyal and then he took Jinja's hand and he was holding it.

Jinja blushed very much.

Ok! that's it! tell me what you think!

love...minah14!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people!This is the new chapter of "A DISGUSTING KISS"! I didn't have anything better to do so, I wrote it! ^.^**

**Enjoy:**

After a few hours Jinja and Beyal had fallen asleep but a noise woke up Beyal.

"Hey...Jinja...wake up"said Beyal whispering and shaking her shoulder.

"What?" said Jinja while she was rubbing her she opened her eyes she saw Beyal who's face was very close with hers.

Jinja blushed... "What's going on Beyal?Why did you wake me up?" asked Jinja.

"Well, I heard a sound and I was kinda scared" said Beyal looking on the ground.

"It's ok Beyal" said Jinja and she hugged him.

Then they heard another sound.

"Did you hear that?" said Beyal.

"Yeah, I heard it" said Jinja looking very worried.

Then they heard some stood up and pulled out his core.

"Beyal...are you insane?We can't use our monsunos" said Jinja.

"What's going on?" asked Sapphire who was also awake now.

"Someone is coming here" said Jinja.

"Oh" was all Sapphire said.

"Watch out Dax!You make too much noise!" someone said.

"Dax?" said Jinja.

After a few moments they saw two people coming from the were Chase and Dax.

"Guys?" asked Jinja.

"Jinja?" said Dax and Chase at the same time.

"Oh,it's were really scared" said Beyal smiling.

"Well, we haven't found Bren yet" said Chase who was very sad.

"Don't worr-" Jinja was cut by Dax "Hey? Who's that girl?" said Dax.

"oh!Right. Dax , Chase this is Sapphire . Sapphire this is Chase and Dax." Beyal introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Sapphire" said Chase.

"Nice to meet you too Chase" said Sapphire.

"Guys Sapphire wants to tell you something" said Jinja.

"What?" said Dax.

Then Sapphire started explaining them what happened.

**So,what do you thing? write a review and tell me!**

**byeee...minah14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Sorry for the late update but I don't have much time now with school!Here is the chapter that Bren meets Sapphire! Nothing special!**

The next morning Chase and Dax had forgiven Sapphire. Jinja and Beyal were cooking breakfast. Dax was still sleeping, Chase was checking for something on core tech and Sapphire was sitting next to Bren. She was very worried for him he hadn't woken up yet. Suddenly she heard someone muttering. It was Bren when she saw him opening his eyes she hugged him very tight.

"Jinja?" said Bren who was very confused because a girl was hugging him and he didn't know who she was.

"No, I'm not Jinja, I'm Sapphire" said Sapphire.

"Who?" Bren had freaked out.

Then Chase saw that he best friend had woken up so he decided to go talk to him and explain him what's going on.

"Chase! I'm so happy to see you" said Bren who as standing up now and he was walking forward the side of Chase.

"Are you ok Bren?" said Chase "You were injured very bad"

"From what?" asked Bren.

"Well, when you went to kiss that frog the branch from that giant tree fell on you" said Chase.

"Mmmm….I understand! But who's that girl?" asked Bren.

"Bren, that girl is Sapphire and she saved you" said Chase introducing her.

"Nice to meet you Bren" said Sapphire "and sorry if I scared you"

"hahaha! You .scare. me? Haha!" said Bren. But then he looked her in her eyes " Nice to meet you to Sapphire"

**Did you like it?Please let me now with a review! **

**I don't own monsuno!**

**Byeee…..minah14!**


End file.
